Anugerah Cinta
by KyungXe
Summary: "Bukankah sama saja? mau kau atau orang lain selama aku belajar untuk mencintai mereka maka tidak akan ada masalah." Benarkah begitu? jawabannya ada didalam. MPREG/DLDR/BxB/KaiHun/Choco Milk Couple Event #904 #0904


**Anugerah Cinta  
**

 **Author : X-N.a poenya**

 **Cast(s) :Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo and others  
**

 **Genre : Romance  
**

 **Rating : T/MPREG  
**

 **Lenght : OS**

 **A/N: Judulnya enggak banged yua-,- aku sesuaikan dengan yang di Tv sih,  
**

 **Yup, kalau kalian sering nonton sinetron saluran Tv yang ono noh kalian pasti tahu.**

 **Sebenarnya bukan penggemar sinetron sih, heol Tv bahkan aku dengerin daripada tonton tapi mumpung tuh sinetron kemarin-kemarin masih anget jadi ga sengaja nonton dan aku tersentuh banget sama salah satu kalimat yang diucapin sama pemeran utamanya.**

 **Disini Jongin juga sedikit mirip sama pemeran utama di Tv yang ga neko-neko.**

 **Semoga kalian suka^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tampan, kaya dan seorang pengusaha sukses. Itu gambaran umum Kim Jongin, seorang direktur sukses padahal umurnya baru menginjak 28 tahun. Meskipun dia meneruskan usaha ayahnya tapi bisa dibilang perusahaan ayahnya maju pesat saat dia pegang. Cabangnya kini sudah sampai di China.

Seperti harapan orang tua pada umumnya, kedua orang tua Jongin menginginkan anak semata wayangnya untuk menikah lalu mereka menimang cucu sambil menikmati masa tua. Untuk itulah mereka mengutarakan masalah ini kepada Jongin saat makan malam.

"Jongin, bagaimana perusahaan?" Ayah Jongin, Kim Heechul membuka suara ditengah acara makan mereka. _Namja_ itu sudah pensiun sejak 2 tahun lalu dan menyerahkan sepenuhnya perusahaan pada Jongin. Walau sesekali dia masih ikut campur untuk memberikan nasihat pada sang anak.

"Semuanya berjalan lancar Ayah, kemungkinan minggu depan aku akan mengurus cabang di China." jawab Jongin sambil memandang Ayahnya.

"Kau jangan terlalu kelelahan, nanti sakit lagi." kali ini Ibunya, Kim Sora menimpali. Wanita berumur 50 tahunan itu masih terlihat cantik walau tanpa _make up_.

"Baik Bu."

Jongin bukan seperti kebanyakan pengusaha sukses lainnya ataupun kebanyakan anak lainnya. Kebanyakan orang akan meninggalkan rumah lalu menyewa apartemen ataupun membeli rumah sendiri demi hidup terpisah dengan orang tua mereka tapi Jongin tidak seperti itu. Dia sadar sebagai anak tunggal orang tuanya tidak punya siapa-siapa selain dirinya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menemani orang tuanya walaupun sebenarnya tabungan yang dia punya cukup untuk membeli pulau. Jongin terlalu sayang pada kedua orang tuanya hingga dia tidak tega untuk meninggalkan mereka.

"Jongin.." Jongin menatap ibunya yang kini menatapnya lembut.

"Iya Bu." Jongin balas menatapnya. Jongin sangat suka ketika Ibunya menatapnya seperti ini, seperti dia adalah harta paling berharga didunia ini.

"Kau kan sudah cukup dewasa untuk menikah dan kebetulan Ibu dan Ayah mempunyai calon untukmu, bagaimana?"

Jongin tersenyum, "aku setuju bu, aku yakin pada pilihan Ayah dan Ibu."

Sekali lagi sifat baik Jongin, dia tidak akan membantah apa yang dikatakan orang tuanya. Jongin sebenarnya bercita-cita menjadi _dancer_ tapi melihat sang Ayah yang semakin hari semakin tua dia mengubur impiannya. Heechul sebenarnya tidak melarang cita-cita Jongin hanya saja dia memberikan pengertian tentang perusahaan yang sudah Heechul bangun dari nol. Dan sebagai anak satu-satunya Jongin adalah pewarisnya. Akhirnya Jongin melepas impiannya dan menjadi orang kantoran seperti impian Heechul.

"Ibu yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya, dia _namja_ yang manis." Ibunya berkata sambil tersenyum lebar.

" _Namja_?" tanya Jongin.

"Iya, dia putra teman Ibu. Dulu kau juga sering bermain dengannya."

Jongin semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ibu, bukankah kalau aku menikah dengan _namja_ aku tak akan mempunyai anak?"

"Ohh Ibu lupa bilang kalau dia punya rahim jadi kau tenang saja."

Tuh kan benar, orang tua Jongin tak mungkin salah pilih. Sebenarnya Jongin tidak peduli dengan gender. Dia bisa dibilang Biseksual tapi dia tidak akan menikan dengan _namja_ karena mereka tak bisa memberi keturunan makanya dia sempat bingung dengan pilihan Ibunya tapi ternyata Ibunya punya alasan kuat kenapa dia memilih _namja_ itu.

"Besok mereka akan datang untuk makan malam dengan kita."

Jongin hanya membalas iya untuk perkataan Heechul. Mereka lalu melanjutkan makan malam dengan tawa seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun, mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan arsitektur kini sedang menopang dagu memikirkan ucapan sang Ibu tadi malam.

Dia dijodohkan dengan _namja_ yang dia tidak kenal. Katanya sih Sehun kenal tapi itu ketika dia masih kecil. Sedangkan dia sekarang sudah besar dan kenangan masa kecilnya sebagian besar terkubur dalam diotaknya.

Singkat cerita dia tidak ingat _namja_ itu.

"Oi, sendirian saja." itu suara Chanyeol, teman satu-satunya Sehun. Kuliah dijurusan yang sama dengannya. Perlu diketahui Sehun itu orangnya tertutup bukannya dia tidak mau berteman dengan orang lain hanya saja menjadi orang kaya sepertinya menjadikan dia harus waspada dengan orang sekitar. Dia tidak mau pengalaman dimasa _Junior high school_ terulang, dimana dia hanya dimanfaatkan oleh teman-temannya karena uangnya. Hanya Chanyeol yang tulus berteman dengannya, mungkin karena Chanyeol sama kayanya dengan dia.

"Ayo pulang Hun."

Sehun memandang Chanyeol, sudah lama dia memendam perasaan pada Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik jadi Sehun tidak berani mengutarakan perasaanya. Perasaan yang dari hari kehari semakin membuncah. Bagaiman tidak? Mereka sudah kenal sejak _Junior high school_. Berangkat sekolah bersama, pulang bersama, kuliah jurusannya sama, tapi bedanya Chanyeol sudah mempunyai beberapa mantan sedangkan Sehun tak pernah. Dimata dan hatinya hanya ada Chanyeol.

"Channie, aku dijodohkan." ucap Sehun tiba-tiba.

Sehun berharap kalau Chanyeol akan melarangnya, dia akan menyadari perasaannya pada Sehun selama ini. Seperti di drama-drama tapi reaksi dari Chanyeol sungguh membuat _mood_ nya yang buruk makin memburuk.

"Hahaha, baguslah kalau begitu. Akhirnya kau punya pasangan ." Chanyeol melengos pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang memandang punggungnya lekat.

 _Dia benar-benar tak mencintaiku ya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah berdebat dengan Ibunya tentang perjodohan akhirnya Sehun mengalah. Dia tidak tega melihat sang Ibu yang memangis dan memohon padanya untuk menerima perjodohan itu dengan alasan calonnya adalah anak baik-baik. Sejak Ayahnya meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu otomatis Sehun hanya punya Ibunya. Dia cukup beruntung karena masalah perusahaan sang Ayah sudah di _handle_ oleh Taehwa, kakak laki-lakinya. Dan sekarang disinilah dia, kediaman keluarga Kim.

Mereka hanya datang berdua karena kakaknya sedang ada rapat dikantor. Dari berangkat Oh Hyerin tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum, Sehun yang melihatnya sampai heran. Heran dengan siapa dia akan menikah hingga Ibunya sampai segirang ini.

"Nah Sehun, kau harus bisa jaga sikap yah walaupun Ibu yakin kalau mereka akan langsung menyukaimu hanya dalam satu kali lihat. Kau kan manis sekali." Ibunya tak lupa memberikan cubitan pada pipinya yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Sehun.

"Jangan cemberut begitu nanti manismu hilang, ayo turun kita sudah sampai."

Sehun memperhatikan sebentar rumah mewah yang tak kalah mewah dengan rumahnya bedanya kalau rumahnya berwarna coklat muda kalau rumah ini hijau tosca.

Bagus.

Itu kesan pertama untuk rumah ini. Sebagai calon arsitek dia tahu bangunan dan menurutnya rumah keluarga Kim selain mewah tapi juga mempunyai arsitektur yang keren.

"Oh, kau pasti Sehun."

Sehun sedikit terlonjak mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan rumah itu sampai tidak sadar kalau sekarang dia sudah berhadapan dengan ehem calon mertuanya ehem.

" _Anneyonghaseyo_ , Oh Sehun _Imnida_." Sehun membungkukkan badan sebagai hormat. Dia melakukan hal yang sama pada pria paruh baya yang dia yakini sebagai Tuan Kim.

"Wah, kau sudah besar ya Sehun. Terakhir kali aku melihatmu kau baru berumur 5 tahun."

Untuk yang ini Sehun mengerutkan keningnya pasalnya dia sama sekali tak ingat pernah mengenal wanita ini.

"Kau pasti tak ingat denganku, sudahlah jangan dipikirkan." kata Sora melihat Sehun yang kebingungan dengan ucapannya barusan. "Ayo masuk, sebentar lagi Jongin akan pulang."

Jongin? Sehun berusaha mengingat tapi dia sama sekali tak menemukan satu memori pun tentang _namja_ itu.

.

.

.

Satu setengah jam bukan waktu yang lama tapi juga waktu yang sebentar apalagi kalau kita menunggu dengan perasaan jengkel dan kesal pasti jatuhnya akan terasa lama.

Itu yang kini dirasakan Sehun sekarang. Mukanya sudah ditekuk saja, dia tidak peduli dengan Ibunya yang menyuruh dia tersenyum. Sekarang yang ada diotaknya hanya pulang dan tidur.

 _Kesan pertama saja sudah mengecewakan, bagaimana selanjutnya._

Jongin yang katanya akan pulang sebentar ternyata belum pulang sampai 90 menit kemudian. Mereka terpaksa makan duluan karena Jongin masih ada rapat dengan _client_. _Namja_ itu bilang palinga lama hanya 10 menit lagi tapi sampai 90 menit ditunggu dia tak kunjung datang. Kalau 30 menit masih bisa ditolerir kalau 90 sudah keterlaluan namanya.

"Ibu, ayo pulang."

Hyerin melotot mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Sehun!" Dia menatap anaknya tajam tapi yang ditatap tidak peduli.

"Maafkan Jongin, Sehun. Mungkin dia terjebak macet sekarang. Kami sudah menelponya tapi dia tidak mengangkatnya."

Sehun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas mendengar suara Kim Sora yang tulus meminta maaf. Dia menatap wanita itu sambil tersenyum, "tidak apa-apa bibi, maaf karena aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Besok aku ada bimbingan dengan dosen jam 6 pagi karena dia akan pergi keluar negeri dan mungkin saja dia akan kembali dalam 2 minggu kemudian jadi aku tak mau melewatkanya. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

Sehun tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, dia benar akan menemui dosennya besok tapi bukan jam 6 melainkan jam 9. Dia sudah kesal menunggu Jongin dan hanya itu alasan yang dia punya.

Setelah berpamitan dengan keluarga Kim, Sehun dan Ibunya pulang dengan kekecewaan.

.

.

.

"Sehun bangun, ada Jongin dibawah." Sehun masih menutup matanya, enggan membuka padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7. Dia hanya punya janji dengan Dosen itupun jam 9 tanpa ada mata kuliah lagi mengingat dia mahasiswa semester akhir.

"Ya sudah Ibu suruh masuk ya kalau kau tak mau bangun." sebenarnya Sehun mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ibunya hanya saja dia malas membuka pintu.

Paling Ibunya hanya bercanda, jadi Sehun memilih untuk tidur lagi.

Sebenarnya Sehun itu tipe orang kalau sudah bangun dia akan susah untuk tidur lagi jadi dia hanya memejamkan mata.

Srak.

"Ibuuuu tutup tirainya." lihatlah dia bahkan bisa merasakan mentari pagi yang masuk kekamarnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memejamkan mata."

Sehum membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara itu. Itu bukan suaranya kakaknya apalagi Ibunya, jelas sekali itu suara seorang _namja_ asing yang belum dia kenal.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya pada _namja_ didepannya yang menggunakan kemeja biru muda polos yang lengannya digulung sampe siku dengan bawahan celana bahan hitam tapi memakai sneakers sebagai alas kakinya.

"Aku Kim Jongin."

Sehun menampilkan muka orang bingung, "Kim Jongin siapa?" rasa-rasanya dia tidak mengenal Kim Jon...

Tunggu!dia..

Jongin tersenyum melihat perubahan raut wajah Sehun dari bingun lalu terkejut, "sudah mengingatku?"

Jongin bisa menebak jawaban Sehun dari mukanya yang cemberut.

"Maaf karena semalam aku memberikan kesan yang tidak baik, aku terjebak macet dan handphoneku baterainya habis jadi sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Penjelasan dari Jongin sama sekali tak menyentuh hati Sehun. Sehun masih ingat bagaimana semalam dia menunggu Jongin pulang dengan hasil sia-sia. Jadi jangan salahkan Sehun yang memilih membelakangi Jongin lalu menarik selimutnya.

Jongin mendesah, dia tahu betul kalau dia salah tidak menepati janji pada ehem calon suaminya ehem.

"Sehunna.."

Sehun langsung bangun, dia menatap Jongin intens. Yang ditatap hanya menampilkan cengiran lebar mendapatkan perhatian Sehun.

"Sehunna, aku minta maaf ne?" senyum Jongin semakin lebar tapi itu tak bertahan lama karena Sehun tak menjawabnya, hanya memandangnya saja.

Sehun bukannya terpesona dengan ketampanan Jongin yang menurutnya masih tampan Chanyeol. Dia menatap Jongin karena Jongin memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Sehunna". Hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu, bukan Chanyeol apalagi keluarganya.

"Kai.." panggil Sehun ragu.

Tapi melihat Jongin tersenyum lebar menghilangkan semua keraguan Sehun, "kau mengingatku?"

Bagaiman Sehun bisa lupa dengan Kai? Dia kan cinta pertama Sehun yah walau cinta monyet. Cinta anak umur 5 tahun lebih tepatnya. Alasannya menyukai Jongin juga klise, Jongin yang waktu itu berumur 11 tahun terlihat keren dimata Sehun.

Sekarang dia tahu kenapa Ibunya bilang kalau dia sudah mengenal calon suaminya. Sebenarnya bukan mengenal dengan baik mengingat Kai dan Sehun kecil hanya dekat selama 1 minggu. Waktu itu Sehun baru pindah ke komplek rumahnya yang sekarang dan kebetulan keluarga Kai tinggal disebelah rumah mereka. Tapi seminggu kemudian Kai dan keluarganya pindah entah kemana.

"Jadi nama aslimu Kim Jongin?"

Dulu Kai tidak mau memberitahukan nama aslinya katanya nama aslinya itu tidak keren, dia lebih suka Sehun memanggilnya dengan Kai.

"Huum, aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau calon suamiku adalah Sehunku."

 _Sehunku? Yang benar saja._

"Kalau aku tahu calon suamiku adalah kau, aku akan menolak saja." jawab Sehun lalu kembali menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik selimut. "Sana pergi jangan ganggu aku."

"Sehunna, masa kau tega sih. Aku sengaja tidak bekerja hari ini untuk membawamu kencan."

Sehun tetap tak bergeming, dia mengabaikan Jongin berharap dengan begitu namja berkulit tan itu akan pergi.

Tapi sepertinya Jongin tidak mudah menyerah.

Sehun melotot pada Jongin yang kini sudah tidur disampingnya tapi _namja_ itu hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi bangun atau tidur denganku? " ucap Jongin dengan senyum menggoda.

Sehun tak menjawab tapi dia langsung menuju kamar mandi tak lupa membanting pintu dengan keras.

.

.

Sehun menatap pemandangan Seoul dari luar jendela mobil yang ditumpanginya sekarang. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Dimulai dari Jongin aka Kai yang muncul dikamarnya hingga sarapan bersama ibunya yang begitu terlihat sangat menyukai Jongin. Dan disinilah dia sekarang.

"Jadi kau kuliah di Paran _University_ juga."

Sehun mengabaikan ucapan Jongin untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia masih kesal dengan makan malam mereka dan kejadian tadi pagi semakin membuat Sehun tak suka dengan calon suaminya.

"Sehunna. "

Ugh, Sehun panas sekali mendengar panggilan itu tapi dia diam saja.

Begitu sampai dikampus, Sehun langsung keluar mobil Jongin tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Hah, sepertinya dia marah sekali denganku." ucap Jongin pada punggung Sehun yang semakin jauh.

Namja tan itu berjalan menyusuri lorong demi lorong Paran _University_. Dia dulu mengambil management bisnis tapi ada beberapa temannya yang mengambil arsitektur jadi dia familiar dengan gedung seni rupa.

"Kim Jongin." Jongin mencari sumber suara dan tersenyum lebar menemukan seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan rambut putihnya.

"Prof. kang, bagaimana kabarmu?" Kang Ho Dong, ketua dari fakultas seni rupa tersenyum lebar menyambut jabatan tangan Jongin. "Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu? Kudengar kau sudah menjadi CEO sekarang."

Meskipun Jongin bukan anak seni tapi dengan sifatnya yang supel dan ramah dia banyak dikenal orang termasuk dosen disini jadi jangan heran kalau Ho Dong begitu gembira bertemu dengan salah satu mahasiswa kesayangannya ini.

"Oh ya, sedang apa kau disini?"

Jongin belum sempat menjawab karena sudah ada yang memanggil Ho Dong duluan, Sehun orangnya.

"Prof, bisakah kau menandatangani skripsiku? Kedua pembimbingku sudah menyetujui tinggal meminta tanda tangan Anda dan saya bisa sidang secepatnya." jelas Sehun.

Ho Dong, menatap Sehun tidak suka. Beda sekali ketika dia menatap Jongin tadi. "Maaf Sehun ssi tapi sebelum memberikan tanda tanganku aku harus melihat dulu isi dari skripsimu." Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Jongin, maaf kutinggal dulu ya. Kau bisa melanjutkan acara jalan-jalanmu."

"Sebenarnya aku kesini untuk mengantar Sehun prof." jawaban dari Jongin membuat Ho Dong menatapnya bingung, "dia calon suamiku profesor Kang." Ho Dong tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya tapi kemudian dia memberikan ucapan selamat.

Sehun akui dia suka ketika Jongin menyebutnya calon suami didepan orang lain.

.

.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" Sehun memandang toko perhiasaan didepanya dengan tatapan bertanya. Setelah selesai dengan urusan kampus, Jongin melajukan mobilnya tanpa memberitahu kalau mereka akan pergi ke toko ini.

"Untuk membeli cincin pertunangan."

"Kau bercanda kan?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Jongin serius.

" _Ani_ , tiga hari lagi kita akan bertunangan dan tepat setelah kau wisuda kita akan menikah." ucap Jongin tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil menatap Jongin sengit, "memangnya kau siapa sampai mengaturku seperti ini? Apa aku sudah bilang setuju menikah denganmu hah?" Sehun meledak, emosinya untuk Jongin yang dia tahan sudah tak terbendung lagi. Dia menatap _namja_ itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Jongin merasa bersalah, tapi dia tidak akan mundur. "Sehunna, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat tapi aku jamin ini yang terbaik untuk kita. Aku tak bisa mengulur waktu pernikahan kita karena aku akan menetap beberapa bulan di China untuk mengurus perusahaan disana. Aku.."

Cklek.

Brak.

"Sehun!" Jongin berlari mengejar Sehun yang keluar dari mobilnya.

"Lepas Kim Jongin, atau aku akan berteriak pada semua orang kalau kau bertindak tidak senonoh padaku. " ancaman dari Sehun sama sekali tak membuat Jongin takut. Justru dia semakin mendekati Sehun begitu melihat namja berkulit putih itu meneteskan airmatanya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku." ucapnya pada Sehun.

Sehun tak peduli lagi dengan tatapan orang-orang yang melemparkan tatapan bertanya. Dia tak peduli dengan airmata yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Aku membencimu Jong."

Dia lebih membenci dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa menghindari pelukan dari Jongin.

.

.

.

Sehun tak percaya kalau sekarang dia sudah menjadi tunangan seorang Kim Jongin. Tepatnya setengah jam yang lalu. Sepertinya baru kemarin dia bertamu kerumah keluarga Kim tapi sekarang dia adalah dari keluarga Kim.

Inilah namanya takdir.

Sekarang dia berada di _ballroom_ sebuah hotel mewah tempat acara ini diselenggarakan yang dipenuhi oleh tamu-tamu yang sama sekali tak dia kenal.

Kebanyakan tamu keluarganya maupun tamu keluarga Jongin karena Sehun hanya mempunyai Chanyeol yang sayangnya tak bisa hadir karena suatu hal.

"Sehunna, kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun hanya menatap tunanganya. Jongin sangat tampan dengan tuxedo hitam dan tatanan rambut rapi kebelakang. Dia bisa melihat tatapan iri dari gadis-gadis maupun pria yang berada disini.

"Hei, kalau kau mau kita bisa meninggalkan pesta ini." kata Jongin dengan tangan membelai pipi putih Sehun. Harus Sehun akui Jongin _namja_ yang baik. Dia begitu memperlakukan Sehun selayaknya calon suami yang sudah lama dia cintai. Dia memberikan perhatian dan sentuhan untuk Sehun yang terlihat begitu manis dimata semua orang tapi tidak dimata Sehun. Bagi Sehun, Jongin itu tetap orang asing yang datang tiba-tiba dalam kehidupannya.

"Sehun!"

Sehun melotot melihat Chanyeol didepan matanya.

"Channie, kau sedang apa disini?" Sehun terkejut sekaligus senang melihat Chanyeol. Pasalnya dia sudah jarang bertemu dengan temannya itu. "Bukankah kau bilang kalau..."

"Hyung, aku mencarimu."

Sehun memperhatikan sosok _namja_ yang menempel pada Chanyeol. Sosok _namja_ dengan mata bulat, bibir tebal dan pastinya lebih pendek dari Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo, dia kekasihmu?" Sehun beralih menatap Jongin yang mengenal _namja_ itu.

 _Kekasih?_

Dia menatap Chanyeol untuk memastikan.

Dan ketika melihat Chanyeol yang menghindari tatapannya Sehun tahu kalau apa yang Jongin katakan adalah kebenaran.

.

.

"Sehun maafkan aku." Sehun tak tahu kenapa dia bisa berakhir berdua dengan Chanyeol sekarang. Tadi dia ijin ke toilet dan sepertinya Chanyeol mengikutinya.

Sehun membasuh mukanya tanpa membalas ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku hanya tak mau kau mencampuri urusan percintaanku lagi Hun, kau tahu setiap pacarku bilang kalau kau terlihat tak suka aku berpacaran dengan mereka jadi aku tak memberitahumu tentang Kyungsoo." jelas Chanyeol, terdengar sekali kalau namja itu takut kalau Sehun marah dengannya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum dalam hati mengetahui kalau Chanyeol menyembunyikan hubungan mereka tapi dia malah ketahuan di pesta pertunangannya.

"Berapa lama kau berhubungan dengannya?"

Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab membuat Sehun menatap _namja_ itu.

"Park Chanyeol aku bertanya padamu."

Chanyeol meremas jari-jarinya, "6 bulan."

Sehun tersenyum getir, 6 bulan dia dibohongi oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kau tau kenapa aku tak suka kalau kau berpacaran dengan mereka?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "karena aku mencintaimu Channie."

Chanyeol terkejut dengan pengakuan Sehun. Dia menatap _namja_ itu kalut, "Hun tapi aku.."

"Aku tau Chanyeol, kau hanya menganggapku sebagai adikmu tidak lebih." ucap Sehun memotong apa yang ingin dikatakan Chanyeol. "Semoga kau bahagia dengan Kyungsoo. " dengan perasaan kacau Sehun meninggalkan toilet.

Orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya sekarang malah terlihat menunggunya diluar toilet, "mau jalan-jalan Sehunna?" Sehun butuh udara segar jadi dia mengiyakan ajakan Jongin.

.

.

"Kyungsoo itu sepupuku."

"Apa aku bertanya?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Sehun yang ketus. "Aku hanya tak mau kau mempunyai hubungan buruk dengan saudaraku kelak." Sehun tak merespon.

Jongin menyerahkan sepotong _burger_ dan segelas _bubble tea_ untuk Sehun yang tak langsung menerimanya.

"Kau belum makan daritadi Hunna, aku tak mau kau sakit." ucap Jongin. Akhirnya Sehun menerima makanan itu walau tak langsung dimakan. Matanya sibuk menerawang sungai Han didepan sana. Sementara Jongin, dia lebih memandang Sehun.

Mereka berdua pergi dari pesta untuk duduk diatas bagian depan mobil sambil menikmatinya udara malam di sungai Han. Jongin pikir Sehun butuh udara segar untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Kau pasti sangat mencintai _namja_ itu." ucap Jongin tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya. "Apa terlihat jelas ya?" Sehun tak perlu menyangkal karena dia pikir Jongin pasti sudah tahu tentang obrolannya dengan Chanyeol ditoilet.

Kalau boleh jujur, Jongin tak suka ketika melihat tatapan mata Sehun untuk Chanyeol. Begitu penuh cinta dan memuja, berbeda sekali ketika menatapnya.

Kedua terdiam, tak tahu harus memulai obrolan dengan topik apa. Sehun belum terbiasa dengan kehadiran Jongin walau kini dia adalah tunanganya, _namja_ kelewat putih itu memilih memakan _burger_ nya.

"Wisudaku seminggu lagi, itu artinya kita akan menikah sebentar lagi." Sehun bermonolog sambil terus mengunyah _burger_ nya lalu meminum _bubble tea_ , dia tak tahu kalau Jongin tahu minuman kesukaannya.

Jongin mengangkat tanganya lalu mengelus pipi Sehun. Jari manisnya berkilau dengan adanya sebuah cincin disana. "Kau harus lebih banyak makan Hunna, kau terlihat kurus."

Sehun menghentikan makannya, lebih memilih menunduk memikirkan sesuatu. Sebuah pertanyaan selalu muncul dalam otaknya tapi dia terlalu takut menanyakan pada Jongin. Terlalu takut dia akan merasa kecewa dengan jawaban _namja_ tan itu.

"boleh aku bertanya?" kedua matanya menatap Jongin serius. Jongin mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "kenapa kau mau dijodohkan denganku?"

Jongin menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang merapikan rambut hitam Sehun. Dia menatap tunanganya.

"Karena ayah dan ibu memilihmu, aku percaya dengan pilihan mereka. Lagipula bukankah sama saja? mau kau atau orang lain selama aku belajar untuk mencintai mereka maka tidak akan ada masalah." Jongin bisa menyimpulkan kalau Sehun tak suka dengan jawabannya.

"Jadi kalau orangtuamu memilih orang lain dan bukan aku, maka kau juga akan mencintai dia?" Sehun mendengus melihat Jongin yang tersenyum dengan pertanyaannya. Namja tan itu merapatkan tubuh mereka hingga bahu mereka saling bersentuhan. Sehun meremang merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin dipipinya.

"Mungkin tidak, kurasa orangtuaku tau siapa yang akan kucintai."

Cup.

Pipi Sehun memerah merasakan bibir Jongin disana.

Jongin menjauhkan dirinya membuat Sehun bersyukur dalam hati, tapi tindakan Jongin selanjutnya semakin membuat wajahnya memanas dan memompa kerja jantungnya.

Lelaki dengan rambut cokelat itu menyatukan tangan mereka dan membawa tangan Sehun yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya kemulutnya untuk dicium.

"Aku tahu kalau kita belum lama mengenal tapi kita bisa belajar untuk saling mencintai, benar kan?"

Sehun tertegun, tenggelam dalam tatapan Jongin yang seakan menariknya masuk kedalam pesona _namja_ itu. Jantungnya semakin cepat berdetak seiring berjalannya waktu, hal yang selama ini tak dia rasakan bahkan saat Chanyeol didekatnya.

Ah bicara soal Chanyeol mungkin Sehun harus membenarkan ucapan Jongin. Chanyeol tak mungkin menjadi miliknya, dan Sehun ingin bahagia tanpa bayang-bayang _namja_ itu lagi.

Tanpa disangka Sehun menaruh kepalanya dibahu Jongin, "kau benar, kita punya banyak waktu untuk saling jatuh cinta."

Sehun tak tahu kalau pada kenyataannya Jongin sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

 _"Ibu, aku ingin menikah dengan Sehunna kalau sudah besar, bisakah bu?" Jongin kecil merengek pada ibunya seolah meminta permen. Sora hanya tersenyum lebar lalu mencubit pipi anaknya, "bisa sayang tapi kalau harus membuat Sehun jatuh cinta padamu."_

 _Jongin hanya mengangguk mantap tanpa tahu garis takdir untuknya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

2 Tahun kemudian.

 _Namja_ itu melangkah memasuki sebuah apartemen yang terletak di tengah-tengah Beijing dengan pelan. Sebisa mungkin dia berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara ditengah malam seperti ini.

Tubuhnya sudah berteriak meminta istirahat setelah seharian bergelut dengan pekerjaan yang seperti tak ada habisnya tapi dia sadar kalau dia tidak bisa langsung tidur. Dia harus menyiapkan air hangat untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, dia harus mandiri tanpa merepotkan orang lain.

Cklek.

Wajah lelahnya tergantikan dengan raut bahagia begitu dia melihat seorang bocah yang sedang tertidur lelap.

"Selamat malam _baby_." ucapnya diiringi dengan kecupan dikening bocah yang begitu mirip dengannya.

Langkahnya berlanjut menuju kamar disebelah. Kakinya berjinjit tak mau menimbulkan suara.

Ckit.

"Engghh Jong."

 _Namja_ itu hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya yang membangunkan sang istri.

"Hai sayang." sapanya pada seorang _namja_ berkulit putih yang terlihat semakin tampan dan manis dari hari kehari.

"Kau lembur lagi?" tanya _namja_ putih itu. Dia ingin bersandar namun beban diperutnya membuat dia kesulitan bergerak tapi beruntung karena suaminya siap siaga membantunya menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaan supaya bisa menemanimu minggu-minggu ini. Aku tak mau melewatkan kelahiran putra kedua kita seperti kelahiran Taeoh, Hunna." kata _namja_ itu- Jongin-. "Hai _baby_ , kau tak membuat _mommy_ repot kan?" Jongin memberikan ciuman diperut Sehun yang sudah membuncit karena usia kandungannya sudah memasuki 9 bulan.

" _Baby_ Haowen tidak nakal hanya saja tadi Taeoh sedikit rewel karena dia merindukanmu. Untung saja Kyungsoo datang membantuku mengurus Taeoh." Jongin menatap Sehun khawatir, "kita cari _babysitter_ ya Hun, aku khawatir kau kelelahan mengurus.."

"Aku tak apa-apa _Daddy_ , aku senang bisa mengurus Taeoh dan menanti kehadiran _baby_ Haewon." ucap Sehun memotong kekhawatiran Jongin. Kalau sudah begini Jongin hanya bisa mengalah.

"Mungkin mulai besok aku harus meminta Kyungsoo untuk menemanimu, lagipula Chanyeol juga sedang banyak kerjaan dikantor." Sehun hanya bisa memukul lengan Jongin, "jangan Jong, mereka masih menikmati masa-masa pengantin baru tapi kita malah merepotkan mereka." Jongin juga sebenarnya tak enak mengganggu pasangan pengantin baru itu tapi Jongin tak punya saudara siapa-siapa di China selain Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang bekerja ikut Jongin. Ibunya maupun Ibu Sehun baru bisa datang 2 hari lagi dan Sehun juga menolak _babysitter_ padahal Jongin tau Sehun begitu kelelahan mengurus anak pertama mereka Kim Taeoh yang baru berumur 1 tahun apalagi keadaan Sehun sedang hamil tua. Jongin merasa gagal menjadi suami.  
" _Daddy_ ,," Sehun sekarang suka sekali memanggilnya seperti itu karena dia mau Taeoh menirukannya, " _Mommy_ baik-baik saja." kata Sehun dengan tangan mengelus pipi Jongin.

"Maafkan aku Hunna, seandainya kita bisa merencanakan kelahiran untuk anak-anak kita mungkin kau tak akan seperti ini." Sehun hanya tertawa mendengarnya, "iya ini semua salahmu yang tak bisa mengontrol nafsumu sampai-sampai tiap malam kau melakukannya."

Jongin hanya bisa menunduk sambil bergumam, "salahkan dirimu yang terlihat semakin seksi setelah Taeoh lahir."

Sehun tersenyum sambil mengelus perut buncitnya, "Tapi aku bahagia Jong, sekarang aku punya kau, Taeoh dan _baby_ Haowen."

Jongin ikut tersenyum. Dia memajukan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir tipis Sehun, "aku mencintaimu _Mom_." ucapnya dengan kening saling menempel.

Sehun membalas, "aku juga men awww Jong aww.."

Jongin panik melihat Sehun berteriak kesakitan dengan tangan mengelus perutnya.

"Jong awww lakukan sesuatu, sepertinya aku akan melahir awww kan." suara Sehun semakin berubah teriakan seiring rasa sakit diperutnya.

Sementara Jongin dia hanya menatap Sehun kebingungan, dia tidak tau harus bagaimana.

"Sehun bukankah kau akan melahirkan minggu depan?"

Sehun melotot, "mana aku tahu! Cepat bertindak Kim Jongin!" Sehun kesal dengan tingkah bodoh suaminya. Bukannya bertindak malah bertanya yang tidak-tidak.

"Awwwww Jongin!" Jongin semakin kalut, dia berlari keluar menuju pintu disamping apartemennya.

Dok dok.

Dok dok.

Jongin tak peduli kalau para tetangganya akan bangun.

Cklek.

"Kyung tolong aku, Sehun akan melahirkan."

Mata Kyungsoo yang awalnya terpejam langsung melotot mendengar ucapan Jongin. Dia langsung membangunkan Chanyeol dan bergegas keapartemen Jongin.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , harusnya kau membawanya kerumah sakit, begitu saja tidak tau." Jongin tak peduli dengan omelan Kyungsoo di jok belakang. Perhatiannya tercurah pada jalanan didepan sana. Dia harus mengantarkan Sehun selamat sampai rumah sakit. Untung saja Taeoh tidak melihat adegan ini, anak itu masih terlelap diapartemen bersama Chanyeol.

"Dok, istriku akan melahirkan. Tolong!"

Dulu sewaktu kelahiran Taeoh dia sedang ada perjalanan bisnis ke Amerika untung saja ibunya sudah berada di China. Jadi jangan salahkan Jongin kalau dia benar-benar kalut dengan semua ini.

Sudah satu jam Sehun diruang operasi tapi dokter belum juga keluar. Dia hanya mondar-mandir membuat Kyungsoo pusing.

" _Hyung_ tenanglah, Sehun akan baik-baik saja."

Jongin tetap tak bisa diam.

Ting.

Ruang operasi dibuka dan dokter keluar.

"Selamat tuan Kim, anak Anda laki-laki. Istri anda akan dipindahkan keruang rawat sebentar lagi."

Jongin hanya bisa mengucapkan terimakasih sambil menebar senyuman lebar pada dokter itu.

.

.

"Dy by." Jongin mendekatkan Taeoh pada Haewon seakan dia tahu kalau bayi mungil itu adalah adik kecilnya. Dia baru saja diantar Chanyeol dan langsung minta digendong Jongin begitu melihatnya.

"Dia Haewon, adiknya Taeoh." Taeoh menatapnya seolah bertanya apa maksud dari perkataannya tadi. Jongin yang gemas langsung saja menciumi wajah Taeoh.

Bisa dibilang Taeoh itu kecelakaan. 3 Bulan setelah pernikahan mereka baik Jongin maupun Sehun masih beradaptasi dengan sifat masing-masing. Sehun mulai belajar mencintai Jongin selayaknya Jongin yang mengaku sudah mencintainya. Mereka sama sekali tak memprediksikan kalau Sehun akan hamil. Tapi ada untungnya juga Sehun hamil, _namja_ itu jadi makin dekat dengan Jongin.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir Haewon juga kecelakaan. Taeoh baru berumur 3 Bulan ketika Sehun dinyatakan hamil membuat Jongin kena omelan dari ibunya karena tak menjaga jarak kehamilan. Bagaimanapun juga kan Sehun melahirkan dengan jalan operasi.

" _Dad_."

Jongin berbalik menghadap Sehun yang memanggilnya.

" _Mom_." itu suara Taeoh, Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa cemberut pasalnya Taeoh baru bisa memanggilnya "dy" saja.

"Hai _baby_ Tae." Sehun langsung memposisikan Taeoh untuk tidur disampingnya. "Mana Haewon _Dad_?"

Jongin mengambil Haewon dari box bayi. Semenjak tahu kalau anak kedua mereka laki-laki baik Sehun maupun Jongin sepakat untuk menamainya dengan Kim Haewon.

"Lucunya." Jongin bahagia sekali melihat Sehun menggendong Haewon ditangan kanannya sementara ditangan kirinya ada Taeoh yang mengintip adiknya.

"Terima Kasih Hunna, kau telah berjuang untuk anak kita. Aku mencintaimu Sehun." Jongin mendekat lalu mencium kening Sehun.

Sehun terseyum lebar, dia tak pernah menyangka akan mudah untuk jatuh cinta dengan Jongin. "Aku juga mencintaimu Jong." Jongin benar, asal Sehun mau belajar untuk mencintainya maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

 **The End^^**

So, gimana pendapat kalian?

Comments are love for me^^


End file.
